1. Field
Embodiments relate to a light blocking adhesive.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ultraviolet light and a part of visible light have energy with sufficient intensity for cleaving a molecular bond such as an organic compound. Accordingly, ultraviolet light and a part of visible light may be a factor of deteriorating the intensity and performance of various products.